<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The 5 yen coin by KwonhoshisHOE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412019">The 5 yen coin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwonhoshisHOE/pseuds/KwonhoshisHOE'>KwonhoshisHOE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Fortune Telling, M/M, Moving On, Past Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:26:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwonhoshisHOE/pseuds/KwonhoshisHOE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon agreed to play a fortune telling game with his friends due to his drunkness which will surprisingly lead him to realization and acceptance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The 5 yen coin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's a peaceful and chilly december night, every houses at this season seems to be painted with white due to the thick snow covering the roofs. Wen Junhui, whose known for being the party animal among all the known students in their college university invited all of his close friends to have a boy's night out at his colossal sized house, he's from a well-off Chinese family after all. He always whine how his friends always have their own night out every friday while he is busy finishing his plates. Thankfully all of his requirements were now successfully submitted to their professor and not to mention but they are all done taking their final exams, just waiting for the announcement of their school graduation, making no excuses for them to be incomplete in this get together. At first, Jihoon and Wonwoo were hesitant about the idea but in the end they gave in and joined his plan.</p><p>Now, five of them are found sat around the huge circular table on the Wen's living room. They've been drinking and sharing stories about their love lives non stop. Yes! Even Jihoon who is a light drinker was forced to drink.</p><p>A few more minutes had passed, Jun is starting to get really bored. He went to dwell himself into deep thoughts for a minute before exclaiming "Heeeeey! Let's do a 5-yen coin marriage fortune telling," He suggested enthusiastically between his hiccups.</p><p>Four heads whipped around to his direction. Wonwoo looked at him with no interest at all, Seungkwan seems so curious, Jeonghan being the closest to Jun, rolled his eyes 'Oh no! Not this again.' He thought, with his elbows propped down on the table while the back of his hands are residing below his jawline.</p><p>However, unexpectedly out of all people, Jihoon seems to be the most interested on what Jun had suggested to do. He is not saying anything but his eyes had an obvious glint of excitement in it, "what's that?" He asked softly. Not with the usual harsh tone he is using if he was only sober.</p><p>Jun's eyes started glinting too, he raised his index finger up in the air and started explaining the game, "uhm..first you put a thread inside a 5-yen coin."</p><p>Jihoon seems to be very eager, listening intently on every details that's coming out from Jun's mouth.</p><p>"You then put the coin on the top of your palm while holding the thread and you count up to your current age. Once you reach it, you let it drop and keep counting until it starts spinning." The brown haired guy stated while demostrating the procedures. Jihoon is nodding his head in understanding, absorbing every details.</p><p>"The number when it starts to spin..Tells how old you'll be when you get married." He added.</p><p>Seungkwan jumped and pumped his fists upwards, "Let's do this! This sounds super fun!" He yelled, Wonwoo who was sitting beside him got suprised on the sudden excitement his friend is showing.</p><p>"Yeah!" Jun agreed in no time. Jeonghan just shook his head planting his palm against his face.</p><p>"I've done this with Jeonghan quite a few times and the results are always the same, it's 23!" The Chinese guy gave his a friend a slight nudge while looking at him teasingly making the older kinda irritated and gave his  friend a grumpy look.</p><p>"I'll still get married sooner than you though." He squeeled, as he thought of Minghao while he watch him walk down the isle wearing a very gorgeous looking tux. They have been together for almost years now after all.</p><p>"Shut up!" Jeonghan raised his eyebrow, while he thought of Seungcheol for a moment, will he ever marry him? </p><p>Jun clapped his hands to capture the boys attention, that also successfully waken up Jeonghan from the train of thoughts, pulling him back into reality.</p><p>"Well then...the first one to go is Wonwoo!" Jun pointed Wonwoo, who is looking at him astonished, holding his chest, as if his heart will leap out of it any moment "Eh I? Why me?" Wonwoo pointed himself moving his head from left to right, asking for anyone's help to save him.</p><p>"Duh, who else? You're the one and only great Jeon Wonwoo! The one who'll graduate with latin honors this years, The great bestfriend of the famous Kwo-" Jun stopped for a moment when he realized the name that was about to spill from his loud mouth, Jeonghan slapped his friend's arm lightly giving him the 'shut-up-or-I-am-going-to-pummel-you-to-death-look'.</p><p>All of the heads looked at Jihoon, who is thankfully chatting with Seungkwan. Jun sighed in relief.</p><p>"Anyways, no buts, c'mon just do it! start now Woo." He demanded. He quickly changed the topic. He placed both of his hands on either sides of his waist.</p><p>Wonwoo obliged boredly, "this is stupid." He placed a thread inside the hole of the 5-yen coin and places it on his open palm, he started counting his age then he removed it from his palm.</p><p>"Oh it started spinning!" Jun shouted in excitement. It started spinning till he stopped counting at 24.</p><p>"THAT WAS SUPER FAST!" Everyone gasped and looked at him with wide eyes. Wonwoo shook his head, thinking all of this is really stupid.</p><p>"It's your turn Seungkwan." Wonwoo handed the 5-yen coin to the blonde on his left.</p><p>The  youngest among all of them performed everything that Wonwoo did and it stopped at 26.</p><p>"It's 26! You're going to get married at 26! Just the right age!"Jun said giving Seungkwan a grin, which earned him a cheeky smile.</p><p>"I am sure Seungkwan will marry someone from our school... oh and is he half?" Jeonghan said, looking at the younger teasingly, he knows how much Seungkwan keeps on saying he hates 'this guy' on his class but they know that he secretly likes him, he just wont admit it.</p><p>"Ohhh or maybe his name is Hansol isn't it?" Jun questioned, faking innocence. Seungkwan's cheeks turned red and averted Jun's gaze while whispering a "Shut up."</p><p>Jihoon stared at his friends in awe, it's quite unsual, Jihoon would normally find these things stupid like how Wonwoo finds it, maybe he is already really drunk, maybe it's the alcohol making him act like that, "how did you get the coin to spin Seungkwan?" His eyes are gleaming with excitement and his mouth's agape "All right! The last one is me!" He hiccuped and raised his right hand.</p><p>"It's gonna be pretty soon!" Jun said.</p><p>"Jihoonie's cute afterall." Jeonghan added.</p><p>"That's right!" Jun agreed.</p><p>"You really think so?!" Jihoon looked at them with his slightly crimson facw due to the amount of booze he has consumed already, he is not pretty good at holding his alcohol afterall.</p><p>"Well it's a fortune telling after all!"</p><p>Jihoon in an instance grabbed the coin from Seungkwan and started repeating what his friends did. He placed the 5-yen coin with a thread on the palm of his hand, he counted upto 22 since that's his current age, then he separated the coin from his palm, letting it go.</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
Silence filled the room, guess what? </p><p>Jihoon's coin didn't spin.</p><p>"C'mon Spin!" Seungkwan almost yelled, eyeing the coin worriedly.</p><p>Jihoon's excitement was replaced with nothing but sadness. He perfectly knows that it's just a game but he can't help but get upset that even the simplest games like this are giving him signs and hints of being single for life.</p><p>It's okay right? </p><p>He pondered on the thought, convincing himself it was alright.</p><p>The next day, he found himself sat infront of a square and grey object made of marble. He glared at the said object with his hands placed on his cheeks and his elbows are placed on the top of his thighs for support.</p><p>"Hey.. listen here..." He said, as if the one he's talking to could answer him "My coin ended up not spinning at all, you know?" He whined with his eyebrows furrowed, slight chilly breeze of the winter air passed by him, making some of the remaining uncovered tree branches and plants sway with it.</p><p>"It's all your fault! How are you suppose to take responsibility for this now?!" He asked, and punched his fists on the ground before tracing down the name carved on the tombstone.</p><p>Kwon Soonyoung</p><p>Jun, coincidentally is visiting his  father's grave that day too. In surprise, he saw his musical genius friend arguing with a tombstone. If it were any people saw him, they'd thought he lost it. It's also the first time he saw him visiting Soonyoung, the younger used to refuse to set his foot near his deceased lover's grave, still refusing to believe his death, refusing to believe that he won't be coming back.</p><p>He swiftly made his ways towards his friend and gave a slight pat on the shoulder for comfort.</p><p>Jihoon looked at the friend in shock and sighed in relief when he realized it was just Jun, kind of dissapointed too that it wasn't Soonyoung's ghost.</p><p>"Ji...about last night I am sorry.. it's okay, it's just a game, I can help you find someone. When do you want to get married? When do you plan to?" Jun comforted him but Jihoon just gave him a look of disgust. Why is he being petty though? And why did he agree on playing the game in the first place? He swore, he won't drink with his friends ever again. After a few seconds he sighed before looking at Jun softly.</p><p>"Nah it's okay..I am doing good! And about your question..when will I get married?" Jihoon forced down a bitter smile upon his lips, masking the pain he's feeling deep inside.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Probably on next life Jun, where Soonyoung is alive and well..." He smiled at the thought before giving his friend's a thumbs up.</p><p>"So... You've finally accepted."</p><p>"Yeah but you know what Jun? I realized he'll forever live inside my heart," Jihoon laughed to himself, wiping some tears escaping from his eyes. Since when did he get this so emotional?</p><p>It's been a year and a half now since Soonyoung died. He is about the same age as them but he studied and graduated early. He is a police officer. He met him through Wonwoo, since he is Wonwoo's bestfriend. Unfortunately on one of the missions Soonyoung was shot on his spine, dead on arrival. It took Jihoon months to recover, months to accept the fact that his lover won't come back anymore to give him his stupid smile which he loves and adores a lot. Jihoon stared at the sky, trying to supress the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. </p><p>He knows Soonyoung is watching him and smiling up in heaven. He knows that he'll be happier seeing him achieve hid dreams in life than moping around and mourning for him. Afterall, moving on doesn't mean forgetting, it means continue living while reminiscing.</p><p>Someday they'll reunite, he'll be back in his arms again. He bits his lower lip he knows a human's life is ephemeral like the flower's. It will wilt and die like every human including him but he knows someday he'll be able to find peace with him up in the paradise where ever lasting life will be granted upon them or if they got lucky enough, they'll be reborn and meet again. He's certain that even their next life, he will still choose him.</p><p>"Jihoon.." Jun whispered softly, a soft smile grazed upon his lips.</p><p>Jun watched his friend sat infront of Soonyoung's grave again, talking to the tombstone as if he was still alive.</p><p>He came to a realization that true love is indeed unconditional, the person's absence won't stop you from loving him/her. It's never selfish and it's also eternal.</p><p>"Cherish your moments with Hao, while he is still there, so you won't regret it like the way I do now." Jihoon looked up to his friend, but this time a genuine smile is already adorning his pretty face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was based from a fanart of my favourite pairing in Naruto! NejiTen! That I saw years ago and this idea suddenly popped into my mind so chadah! I decided to write. I'm so sorry if I write a long of angst but it's the genre I'm great at, I suck at writing fluff okay.</p><p>Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading the oneshot! Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>